nightmares
by castiellaned
Summary: In fairy tales good always defeats evil, what if things changed and the darkness overpowered you? What if they wanted you dead? What if they started falling for you? And what if you started to fall for them too?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea while at school so…. yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ**

_**Italics for thoughts**_

* * *

Three figures were lurking in the shadows. One of them, with dark green eyes, stared at the leader until another thing caught his attention.

"Brick, how long do we have to wait in the shadows" he said "We need to strike now"

"No, we'll go with the plan, just like father told us" said the leader sternly

The three boys would look like any other normal teenagers to the human eye but if you look closely they would look far from _normal_. They wore dark cloaks in separate colors, red, green and blue.

"Brick, Butch is right, we can't wait any longer" said the one in blue

"Boomer, if we strike now, they'll over power us, we wait till we gain our power and when they're are least expecting it, we strike" said Brick

"But, Brick, all this waiting around has got me bored" whined Butch

"Me too Brick, this is all to boring" said Boomer

A wicked smirk was plastered across Brick's emotionless face as he thought of an idea.

"Then, let's play a game"

* * *

A girl with orange hair woke up with a start. Sweat was on her forehead and he hands were clenched in fists. _That was a weird dream_, she thought.

"Momoko-Chan, wake up, time to go to school" shouted the girls mother, banging on the door.

"Okay Okaasan, I'm getting up" yawned Momoko

She headed to her bathroom where she saw her reflection in the mirror, she looked like a mess, her hair sticking up in all sides and her face looked like she just saw a ghost.

_That dream, those boys, I didn't hear their names, only that they're playing a game, what does it mean?_

Momoko splashed some water on her face and the memories of what happened in her dream flashed in her mind. She shook her head and decided to only tell Miyako, Kaoru, Professor, Ken and Poochie about her dream.

Going down stairs a delicious smell caught her attention and all thoughts about her dream disappeared.

"Hmm, smells nice" she sighed

"Oneesan, Okaasan pancakes for breakfast" yelled a little girl with orange hair like Momoko but with a tinge of red in it.

"Yes" squealed Momoko

Though pancakes weren't her favorite food, she had a sweet tooth or more likely a food tooth for any type of delicious food.

Momoko raced down stairs and got about a giant stack of pancakes planted onto her plate as she gobbled them all down.

"It still amazes me how she doesn't gain that much weight" said Momoko's sister

"Oh, Koriko, that still confuses me too" smiled Momoko

Koriko, Their Okaasan and Otousan looked at Momoko like she had gone crazy.

"You're crazy" Koriko said

"No, unique is the word" Momoko said

One look at the clock and Momoko shot out of her seat and ran to school like a rocket.

Once she reached the gates all she could think about was not being late again. A low giggling and the sound of wheels on the ground were heard.

"Miya-Chan, Kaoru-Chan" she shouted

"Momoko-Chan" giggled Miyako

"Momoko, you're not late for once" said Kaoru

Momoko smiled when she saw her friends. Visions of the dream kept flashing everywhere.

The three girls walked into school not knowing that they were being followed.

* * *

**So how was it? R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for great reviews :D**

* * *

The three girls walked into a flashy building that looked as though it would keep _you _in and keep _others _out.

"Man, this is going to be so boring" whined the girl with raven hair

"Kaoru, it's just school, nothing else" said Momoko

"And besides, we might be called to duty" said the girl with blonde hair in curly pigtails

"Miyako-Chan, we haven't seen any villains in years and when we do it's only minor 5 minute ones" groaned Kaoru

This had the girls thinking. Questions were running through their heads but still, they were clueless as to where all the villains were.

"We're 18 now and we haven't seen any villains since we defeated HIM. Well except the Ameba Boys" said Momoko

"It's been awhile" sighed the girls

They walked into school to find all the girls crowded around something or _someone_. There was squealing and the loud yelling of, "He's mine!" "NO! He's mine!" or "I like the blonde one".

"MOVE!" screamed Kaoru

All the girls cowered in fear as they saw an angry Kaoru. The girls finally got to see what all the commotion was about. In the center of the crowd of girls were three boys, who looked only to be around the age of 18, they had some of the same features of the three girls but looked entirely different.

The glanced at them and a grin broke out on the boy with green eyes and black hairs' face.

Something about these three boys put every cell on their body to red alert, they didn't trust them was all they thought.

"Hey" said the boy with green eyes "Names Butch"

The girls could've sworn they'd heard that name before but just can't remember where.

"I'm Boomer" said the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair

"And I'm Brick" said the boy with red eyes and orange hair

Something wasn't quite right and Momoko knew this had something to do with her dream.

* * *

There was no point in ignoring the fact that today was boring as hell, first period was a total drag and second they could barely open their eyes.

"It's a wonder we survived till lunch" Momoko said

"I'm just glad that Keane-Sensei didn't give us any homework" Kaoru said

They heard a beeping noise and the flashing of lights.

"Yes! This is exactly what I was asking for" yelled Kaoru

The girls raced to the other side of the school and transformed behind a big building.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"We are the Power Puff Girls Z"

"Girls, there seems to be some trouble at the water front" said the Professor over the compact

They flew to the water front and saw three speeding lights.

"Well, this is new" said Miyako

"Who is that?" Momoko asked

"Probably some experiment gone wrong" said Kaoru

They went down and stopped right in front of the three lights.

"Stop right there-

"What the-

"What in the world" said Momoko

In front of them were three oddly familiar boys wearing red, green and blue.

"Looky here, they finally came" said the one in red

"Who are you" asked Momoko

"Not allowed to say" said the one in blue

"So are we just going to stand here or what" shouted Kaoru

Kaoru threw the first punch, aimed for the leader in red.

He caught her fist and threw her to the side. She slammed into a wall.

"We didn't come her to fight, just yet" he said "We came her to warn you"

"About what" spat Kaoru

"That in two months we will come and kill you, for what you did" he said and flew away

His brothers soon followed him.

"Wait-What!?" screamed Miyako and Momoko

"This day has become even weirder" sighed Miyako

They flew back to school with a minute to spare of lunch and transformed back.

"What happened back there" hissed Kaoru "That was weird"

"We shouldn't worry about that, what's more important is who are they" said Momoko

* * *

**Remember to R&R and sorry it's a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter :D**

* * *

The boys had flown back to next to the school.

"Well" said Brick "That went well".

"Yeah, so what's this game" said a restless Butch.

"Yeah, game" said boomer.

"The game is, play with them, earn their trust and break it, so then in two months we can overpower them" Brick said.

"And you call me dumb" said Boomer.

Brick glared at Boomer before smacking him upside the head.

"Then what's your bright idea" glared Brick.

"They're girls, they concentrate about one thing" Boomer said "Boys".

The other two let out ah's as the idea struck them.

"So let's play with their hearts" said Butch as he exposed his fangs.

* * *

The boys got back to school before the girls had.

"Smell that" said Brick 'it's the smell of fresh meat".

"Or puke" said Boomer holding his nose.

"Oi, you three" a voice screeched.

They turned around meeting a very different Himeko Shirogane, A.K.A Princess.

"Himeko" Brick gulped.

Himeko had grown taller, nearly as tall as Momoko has grown. She had _developed_ much from when she was still in Junior High. She had become thinner, almost model thin, her hair was straight and had a single golden crown clip in her hair off to the side.

Butch's eyes popped out of its sockets and Boomer's tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll be drooling over those powder puffs soon enough" Himeko grumbled.

She exposed her fangs to them before walking away.

"Remind me why she doesn't like us" Butch asked.

"She has a mate dude" Boomer said.

The boys spotted the girl walking into class.

"Looks like we found them" Brick said.

"And luckily for us, we're in the same class" Boomer said licking his lips.

They walked into class and stood at the front.

The teacher noticed that the new students were there.

"Class, today we have three new students, I hope you treat them with the respect you all give each other" she said.

They took their seat and the teacher continued with her lesson.

"Now class let's start with Algebra".

A whole lot of groans were heard across the classroom.

The boys kept staring at the girls and didn't listen to a word the teacher said. They were concentrating on their _game_.

* * *

Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako knew someone was staring at them but they didn't dare find out who.

"Now class, can you tell me the answer to this easy question" the teacher said.

"Easy" whispered Kaoru "Algebra is NOT easy".

A loud huff was heard from the door and a Miss Himeko Shirogane walked through the door.

"Miss Shirogane, you're late" the teacher said tapping her watch.

Himeko glared at her before a sickly sweet smile came across her face.

"Yes, I'm late, but" Himeko said looking at the board "Who likes algebra anyways".

Himeko shrugged before planking down in her seat behind Kaoru.

The whole class started snickering but stopped when they saw the look on their teachers face.

Kaoru high-fived Himeko before looking to the front.

"Detention Miss Shirogane and an extra detention for you to Miss Matsubara" said the teacher between gritted teeth "And talk about the respect".

* * *

**Please review, that's all and thanks for the review(s). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ!**

* * *

"Ugh!" huffed Kaoru "All she did was state the truth and I high-fived her!"

Over the years the girls and Himeko soon became 'friends', they still had their fights but were friends.

"Kaoru-san, maybe you should just go to detention" said Miyako.

"But this is my 10th detention, this week!" screamed Kaoru

"Be happy she's not making us clean the toilets, like last time" Himeko added.

"Good point" agreed Kaoru.

The girls and Himeko walked down to the cafeteria where they sat down.

"So, Himeko, your boyfriend" Momoko said raising a brow.

Himeko sighed dreamily and stared into nothing.

"I think she's been bitten by the love bug" giggled Miyako.

They got their food and sat down at a table and soon after three others joined them.

"Girls" they grinned.

Himeko rolled her eyes while the other three looked dumb strucked.

"Um, you are..?" Momoko asked.

"Your new classmates, that's who" grinned the boy with blue eyes.

"Oh, you mean the new kids" Miyako said.

They stared at each other before getting up and leaving.

"C'mon, stay" the boys smirked.

The girls rolled their eyes and walked outside.

Once they stepped outside it suddenly started raining and fog rolled in. Their legs started to wobble underneath them as they fell to the ground. They felt someone

pick them up and take them away.

* * *

Hours later they woke up in different beds and different clothes.

"My head…" Momoko moaned "It hurts…Wait, Miyako, kaoru, where are you!?"

Momoko was in an entirely different room, with red walls and black curtains. She was lying in a bed with red covers and pillows. Suddenly her dream came back to her. _Could this…could this be it?_ She got out of bed and sneaked out of the room, making sure not to make a sound.

_Where are they?!_ Coldness blew onto her skin; she turned around and saw nobody there.

"And what are you doing" someone whispered into her ear. She turned around and saw a boy with red-ish orange hair, blood red eyes and an evil grin on his lips.

"N-nothing" she gulped.

"It looks like you're snooping around" he smirked.

"I was not snooping!" she hissed "Just looking for my friends"

"Oh, don't worry, they're perfectly fine" he whispered again.

A shiver went up her spine as she backed away from him. She ran at full speed down the long hallway, trying to escape.

"There's no use" he laughed "You're mine"

She grinned and kept running until she got to a door.

"Yes-

Someone grabbed her waist and pulled her into them. They turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm" he sighed "Tastes like strawberries"

Momoko melted into the kiss and stopped what she was doing.

He grinned seeing he got control over her. He pulled away.

"Now, what were you doing" he smirked.

"Looking for my friends" she sighed.

_Snap out of it Momoko, he's just going to kill you._

He took her hand and led her to a room where her friends were sitting.

"Momoko!" Miyako yelled. Miyako enveloped Momoko into a bone crushing hug.

"You'll be at your homes soon girls" said a boy with green eyes and raven hair.

"And when is soon" snapped back Kaoru.

"Soon, but first" He was besides Kaoru in less than a second.

He exposed his fangs and sunk them deep into her neck making her faint into his arms.

Next a boy with blue eyes picked up Miyako and whispered into her ear before sinking his fangs into her wrist.

Momoko felt someone pull her waist into their body and a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Now you really are mine" he whispered before she fainted.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't do a author thing for reviews ^_^**

**Tophfaith: thanks ^.^ **

**charmaine2012: thanks.**

**THE POWERPUFF: thank you!**

**Magical Blazze: YAY! thanks!**

**SeddieShipper99: hope you liked this story :) **

**Celiana: OKAY, I HAVE! :-)**

**C: thanks you. **

**that kid you kno: shit be getting real intense! hope ya liked this chapter.**

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg: thank youuuuuu! **

**Sorry for the late update, I think, but here! **

**R&R please ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ!**

* * *

The girls awoke to their heads pounding and their bodies aching. Their eyes opened to a blinding light.

"Ow, it hurts" groaned Miyako.

Miyako got up and wobbled as she tried steadying herself. As soon as she looked at her wrist, everything started coming back to her. She gasped and raced to her bedroom door. _I've got to see if they're okay! _Her mind was set on finding her friends and nothing else. She grabbed her coat and boots as she raced out the door. It was late at night and there could be anyone out here, Miyako hugged her coat tighter around her and ran to Momokos house. Before she could get there someone covered her mouth with their hand and pulled her into a dark alley. She screamed and thrashed but nobody heard her and the person wouldn't let her go. They took their hand off her mouth and before she could breather, they out a knife below her neck.

"Listen sweetheart, I won't hurt you if you have anything valuable, like money" they whispered into her hair "And if you don't, this knife will be put into use"

Miyako was frightened at what he could do but stayed silent. She only just remembered her PPGZ belt but found that she left it at home.

"I-I don't have any money" she squeaked.

"That's too bad, I didn't want a pretty thing like you to die" he said, digging the knife into her neck.

She silently prayed that someone would save her and her prayers came true as she heard the person holding her hostage yelp in pain and drop the knife to the ground. She turned around saw him; they boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the boy who bit her wrist. She cowered in fear against the alley wall.

"Don' .Her" he seethed as he threw the man with the knife across the ground.

He slowly moved towards her, careful not to scare her. He grinned as she stayed still.

"Hey Miyako" He grinned

"Hi…?"

"You don't need to know my name" he smiled

Miyako nodded her head and got up.

"What are you doing here so late" he asked.

Suddenly it came to her.

"Y-you're one of the boys we saw yesterday" she gasped.

He nodded his head, a glint in his eyes as he moved towards her.

"A-are you here to kill me?" she said backing away.

"No" he whispered.

She moved slightly out of the way as he came full speed towards her and he picked her up and pulled her over his shoulder.

"No, just taking you home" he said.

They were back at Miyakos house soon; he propped her up on feet and grinned.

"See ya Miyako" he grinned

She smiled and hugged him. This took him by surprise but he hugged her back.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Miyako walked into her house and ran up to her room, forcing herself to go to sleep.

He walked away, back to the park near her house and sat on a swing. He smirked before going over to the two boys standing with their backs against a tree.

"Everything went according to plan" he smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Tophfaith: Thank you and you'll have to see! Okay ^.^**

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg: Yep! They are! And thanks c:**

**buttercup1999: They are playing them…just with a twist ;) **

**So R&R!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ and never will -sobs-**

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes to a worried looking family. She groggily got up and looked around.

"And where have you been?!" he mother angrily asked her daughter.

"Ugh, what day is it?" Kaoru moaned

"Saturday, but where have you been all of last night?!" he mother replied worriedly

"Out" Kaoru growled rubbing her head "No, get out!"

Her family scrambled out of her room as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She picked up her skateboard, hat and sneakers and headed to the skate park. Skating was her only escape from the world and of course fighting criminals as a super hero. She never had true friends, she had 'admirers', whom she would get frightened of especially when they sneaked into the girl's locker room and 'borrowed' her stuff. Her only closest friends were Miyako and Momoko.

While skating to the skate park she bumped into someone and they both fell.

"Oof!" they grunted as they crashed to the ground.

She only just realized who it was. "You're, you're that vampire who bit me!" she hissed.

He smirked and looked at her. "Not looking to bad yourself, Kaoru" he grinned.

"How do you know my name?" she snarled.

"Well, I have to know the name of my mates name" she smirked.

"What?!" she shrieked.

He grinned and picked her up, running at lightning speed to a secret place. He put his finger on his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded her head and waited. He only kept staring at her until he placed her on his lap.

"Don't do that" she seethed.

"Or what" he raised a brow.

"Or this" she leaped off his lap and raced away from him, he caught up to her in a matter of minutes. He lifted her up and pulled her over his shoulder.

"You're not getting away" He said.

She rolled her eyes and stayed still, hoping that he would let go. It was as if he read her mind, he did not let go. He grinned and nuzzled his face into her neck, softly nibbling at it. He heard a moan escape her lips and grinned as he bit her neck. She flinched at the sharp pain as he let her go. He left as she skated away to the skate park. Kaoru grinned while twirling a device in her hands.

"Now we'll find you again blood suckers"

* * *

**Tophfaith: Yep! And thanks! **

**THE POWERPUFF: IT SO IS! Okay!**

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg: Thanks! I have, hope it's okay!**

**charmaine2012: welcome and here.**

**Guest: Thank you and I hope you liked this one :)**

**Blossom20: Thanks! And wow. **

**R&R and sorry it's so short...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own this nor will I ever…Whaaa! –Le sobs-**

* * *

Kaoru had just put a tracking device on his back, one that the professor specifically designed for times like these. She checked her compact and saw a dark green flashing light moving fast, exactly a few miles away from where she was. She smirked and skated to the lab. Not caring to knock on the door, she flung it open and walked to the lounge crashing on the couch. She flicked on the TV, casually resting her feet on the table in front of her, her jaw dropped as she saw what was on the TV.

"Whaa-How?" she chocked out.

Her eyes widened as she saw all the villains from her earlier days as a crime fighting super hero; Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and all the others, though she sighed in relief as she hadn't seen HIM yet. She heard the door swing open but paid no attention to that, her eyes focused on the big screen.

"Kaoru what are you- Holy!" Miyako squeaked.

"Hmmhmm" Kaoru nodded her head.

"What are they doing here!?" Miyako asked.

"How should I know…I just got to the lab minutes ago" Kaoru said.

Suddenly the lights went out and the door slammed shut, dark clouds started forming in the sky and the wind was howling through the windows. Miyako screamed while Kaoru started shaking thinking that the lab could be haunted…_It's nothing, just the wind and a random storm that decided to show up right now. _Kaoru's biggest fear was ghosts and right now she'd rather face all of the villains than a ghost. She jumped up and clinged onto Miyako as if she was about to die.

"Miyako-Chan, i-if I die here, now, I want you to know that it wasn't Momoko who ate your last piece of candy, it was me!" she cried.

"IT WAS YOU!" Miyako yelled "AND I THOUGH IT WAS POOR MOMO-CHAN!"

Kaoru let go of Miyako and took a step back. _Ghosts are looking pretty good now…_ A scream was heard and soon silence fell upon them, the wind stopped howling and the door creaked open.

"We're going to die!" whisper yelled Kaoru.

"We are not!" whispered Miyako.

The girls made their way to the fuse box and turned the power back on.

"Oh…my bad" Kaoru said sheepishly.

Miyako's face turned pale as she pointed behind Kaoru. Kaoru turned around and saw Mojo, Fuzzy, Sedusa and the Gang Green Gang behind her.

Sedusa smirked as she quickly knocked them both out with her 'perfume' she had been holding… Hours later Miyako and Kaoru woke up to see Momoko in front of them, tied up; they looked down and saw that they were tied up too.

"Momoko, you okay" Miyako asked.

"Just a few grazes and bruises, that's all" Momoko said.

After awhile they grew bored and started shouting. The door creaked open, letting some light in.

"What's going on here, Mojo" A voice shouted.

* * *

**ButtercupXGotXSwagg: thanks! **

**Tophfaith: yip and thanks!**

**c: thanks and sorry I'm not updating soon.**

**Red Echo: aww! That happens to me…on Easter…thank chu!**

**RollingBubbles1: thanks! **

**And, um, sorry for it being so short. I do NOT have writers block btw.  
**


End file.
